Invincible
by ohso-oblivious
Summary: In the midst of war, Draco remembers. DH slash. Oneshot.


Title: Invincible

Author: (teh green bean) ohsooblivious

Pairing: D/H

Rating: PG-13

Summary: In the midst of war, Draco remembers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco or Harry orororor. any of the HP crew. ) also don't own the song, all this belongs to Five and J.K Rowling.

Author Notes: This just came during a really bored summer day. ) Five's "Invincible" inspired this. )

Draco Malfoy had a lot of things that he never, _ever_ did. Such as biting his nails, coming out of his room with a less-than-perfect hair and most of all - crying. From an early age, the idea was _pounded_ into his head so firmly that he could recite it in his sleep. He could still remember when he was six, and at his dear Grandmother's funeral; the tears wouldn't stop falling from his big gray eyes. He could still remember Lucius' silky, but firm voice saying, "Wipe those abominable tears away boy! We Malfoy's are strong, we _never_ cry." And he could still remember the sting of Lucius' walking cane striking him on his back and the red welt it made; he could remember the tangy taste blood tasted in his mouth when he bit his tongue as he fell. From them on, it was clear to him: Malfoy's _never_ cried.

Until now.

Its salty taste filled his senses, and it felt foreign on his face. The stains on his black trousers were hardly visible as he sat, motionless, on the edge of the king-sized bed. He clenched his knuckles and stuffed them in his mouth, trying to stop the pathetic sounds from coming out. He could hear then, very clearly Lucius' voice, "Wipe those abominable tears away boy! We Malfoy's are strong, we _never_ cry." and laughed hysterically. It hurt to laugh, and it sounded like it was ripped from his throat. Was he going crazy now, hearing dead people's voices?

He wasn't surprised. Harry always made him crazy – always did and always will. It was funny because Draco was never the emotional one, Harry was – yet, Harry wasn't crying.

Draco could still remember the day where Harry went "missing". It had been a chilly October day. Draco had opened his eyes and Harry wasn't there with breakfast as usual. He floo-ed the Weasel boy and Seamus and Neville and everyone but no one knew where Harry was. Draco still remembers how his dorm looked after that day. Glass on the floor and blood on his knuckles, imported silver curtains on the floor in shreds and feathers from his oh-so expensive pillows everywhere. The only thing that lay untouched was the picture of him and Harry in its crystal frame – with him actually smiling and Harry with his usual goofy grin. Draco could still remember curling up on his velvet armchair and Harry finding him in that position hours later. He remembers how Harry looked when he found him there – surprised; cheeks flushed from the wind and his _Avada Kedavra_ eyes comically wide. Draco remembers the way Harry felt as he swooped him up and his laugh, always his laugh.

"Don't scare me like that; you had me so worried…" Draco mumbled into his hair. "You drive me crazy, you know that?" Harry laughed again. "I know," he replied, "I know." Draco remembers the taste of Harry's lips, a dash of hot coco and chilly October winds. Harry makes him go crazy in more than one way.

Draco shook his head, flicking silky strands of hair. "You know you don't have to do this, right? Those fuckers can just go take care of themselves! Damn the Prophecy to hell, _we_ choose our own destinies. You told me that! Remember?" Draco said desperately. Harry just bit his lip and replied, "I have to do this Drake…"

He didn't know what to say. Inside, he was falling apart, but for today, he had enough of being weak. Draco visibly hardened and whispered, "I don't want a black letter Potter, when you don't walk through that door." Harry hugs him and buries his face in Draco's chest, the junction between neck and shoulder.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm invincible." Harry replied with a smile. And it hurt him to see Harry smile like that. Because they both knew he was not invincible, wasn't the Golden Boy that was going to save them all. He was human too, and it hurt Draco deep down to see Harry smile like that. _Because he's breakable too!_ – but Draco didn't say that. They both needed Harry to be more-than-human, more than Harry – needed to believe that because that was the only chance that he was going to return to Draco. "I'm invincible," Harry whispered as he clung to Draco. They made love on the bed that night and the sheets were stained black.

Draco could still remember the moment he stopped hating Potter. The moment where he became Harry; the moment that he realized that maybe Harry was different and _maybe_ Lucius was wrong. Harry was on the ground, fists bloody and crying crystalline tears. That was the first time he saw Harry cry. It was a clear, snapshot moment, the cold of the gray stone floor, the red of the blood leaking,_ dripdripdrip_, and most of all, the color of Harry's eyes. Oh goodness, his eyes. His _Avada Kedavra_ eyes – they were dull, a dead green; haunting. His broken glasses, sitting awkwardly on his nose, magnified them. Draco had been walking down the corridors on Prefect duties and the sight of _Potter_ so weak and _broken_ made him stop and choke. He didn't really remember in clear details what happened after he kissed Harry but he remembered the taste of Potter's blood on his tongue as he licked Harry's fists. He remembered how Harry's tears tasted and how it felt on his shirt as he cried.

Draco could still remember the moment he and Harry became a "they". The Gryffindor's had finally accepted them sleeping together and somewhere along the line, feelings became involved. It was Christmas and Draco slept over in the Gryffindor Tower with Harry, although never in the same bed. He had come to like the Gryffindor red, even though he would never admit it. Seamus, Neville and Harry were the only Gryffindor boys there that year. Seamus stayed because his parents were injured during one of the Death Eater raids and Neville because his Gran went to the States to hide. They were all drinking hot coco and Seamus asked, "So are you two together now?" glancing at both of them. Harry peeked at Draco and Draco replied nonchalantly, "What do you think you prat?" They all laughed. Draco could still remember the slight taste of rum from the coco on Harry's lips as he reached over and kissed him.

Draco could still remember the day where Harry introduced him to Muggle cartoons and superheroes – especially Superman. Harry had a Superman-obsession-phase and would force Draco to watch them with him. Harry had bought an old Muggle TV from a Muggle-born wizard and had set it up in the Gryffindor dorm. He had even bought a ratty old couch to go with it. Draco secretly thought it was because Harry wanted to be like Superman, but Harry just smirked and said, "He's just cute."

After a whole weekendwasted fromwatching Superman save the day again and again, Draco said dryly, "No wonder Voldemort wants them dead; they expect a man who _wears his underwear the wrong way_ to save them all?" Harry laughed and a flash of teeth appeared, and for a moment, they almost seemed like he was happy again. "At least he's cute _and_ gets the job done." Harry said coyly, peering up between thick lashes. Draco smirked and leaned over, lips barely touching Harry's, "I'm more than cute, and I _always_ get the job done." Harry whispered back, "Then you're _my_ Superman." And promptly dragged him into his dormitory and shagged him like there was no tomorrow. In the post-coital glow, Draco paused and asked thoughtfully, "Does that mean I have to wear red underwear outside of my robes too?" At that, Harry muffled his laugh and smacked him with a pillow.

Draco could still remember the moment when Albus announced Voldemort was going to attack Hogwarts. It was mid-afternoon and in the middle of their double Potions lesson with Snape when they were herded towards the Great Hall. Students were still chattering on about their previous lesson but not Harry and Draco. They glanced at each other across the Hall and Draco still remembered the emotions in Harry's eyes: dread, fear, anxiety and expectation all at once. The ceiling of the Hall was stormy, casting shadows onto the students. The magical candles weren't there then. "Students, all you brave young men and women. Now is the time where the world will expect you to stand on the frontlines and die because they _need_ you to. Stand now, men and women of Hogwarts and protect the world that has sheltered you. Stand now and fight! Hogwarts will not fall and evil shall not prevail today!" Dumbledore's voice rang clear in the vast hall and Draco could still remember the sheer volume of the students' cheers and cries.

What Draco couldn't remember was the rest of Dumbledore's speech, or making his way through all the students, trying to find Harry and dragging him towards their room. Couldn't really remember how Harry looked afterwards, or what he said. Only remembered the feel of Harry's body against his and how his skin felt beneath his lips. The way Harry looked when he came as they made love and the way Harry whispered his name. Draco remembered how Harry mumbled sweet and insincere lies in his ear as he fell asleep.

Draco could still remember the silhouette of Harry's back as he walked out _their_ door, the morning sun illuminating his back. He remembers Harry's tears behind his eyes, the way his lips were pressed tight and white knuckles, and the bright green of Harry's eyes; the determination on his face. Draco could remember walking with Harry to the Great Hall and out the front doors. He could remember the sheer fear that ran through him – not for himself, but for Harry, and the multitudes of Death Eaters and legions of dark creatures. He could remember Harry squeezing his hand, and the sound of his voice as he whispered, "I love you," He could still remember the snapshot moment of Harry rushing out into battle.

Draco especially remembers the morning after the battle. He could remember so clearly the blood that stained the ground and his desperation in finding Harry. He remembers a whirl of white masks, black robes stained red and bodies – oh Merlin, the bodies. Could his relief and anguish at not finding a body. He especially remembers the black of the envelope that came at lunchtime and the red of the letters/words:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We're so sorry about your loss. _

_Harry Potter – Order of Merlin First Class;, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix; Battle Commander of Dumbledore's Army; Heir of Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin; Heir of the Black Fortune; Sole Heir of Potter Fortune; Founder of Harry Potter Orphanage; The Boy Who Lived._

**_MISSING IN ACTION_**…

After that, Draco really couldn't remember anything else.

To be continued…

A/N: The black letter bit was meant to be about notifying the families about the deaths. It's almost like the red car in Ladder 49 (awesome movie by the way), except it's… black. If it was red, it'd be a Howler. ) Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed it and lastly, _please_ review. Thanks!


End file.
